


Here I Stand.

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Secretly a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket had stood alone for a long time before he had met Groot, But even he cant fill the lonely void his feelings leave in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Stand.

Rockets hands shook lightly, hand hovering over the door Peters room. He had decided today that he would tell Quill everything, but his hands still shook in fear. Because he knew that the answer he would get from Quill, would break his heart. Letting out a shuttering breath Rocket knocks on the door. The silence that follows and the wait for Peter to answer feel like an eternity for Rocket.

“Yeah? Come in!” Calls Peter from inside his room. It was now or never, with a bit of hesitation Rocket pushes himself in to the room. “Oh, hey Rocket. Whats up?” Quill asks, a smile on his face even if he sounds genuinely surprised to see him.

“I wanna talk to ya Quill.” He says, only the force of his will keeping his voice from shaking. Peters smile slips from his face and a serious look replaces it. “Whats up? Something wrong?”

Rocket simply shakes his head. “No, I mean yeah- but not like....God damn this.” Rocket internally cursed. He could go in to a fight without a second thought, get shot at without flinching, but why was he so damn weak when it came to shit like this?

“Rocket? Is this...something personal?” Rocket stiffened slightly, was he really that easy to read? “Don't freak out or anything, but you normally don’t get like this unless some one starts bringing up, as you like to put it, “Mushy stuff.” So I kinda figured that was it.” Quill says, hands raised defensively.

“Guess you can be observant after all, color me impressed.” Rocket says before he can really filter his words out. “Except not really, you're still a clueless idiot.” he quickly adds. Peter for his part, only laughs and smiles down at Rocket, causing something in him to flutter slightly. “Alright, insulting me aside. Whats this about?”

This was it, thought Rocket, and he prayed and offered units to whatever would take either (mostly the prayers) that this wouldn’t end badly. “I wanted to say....that my life without you in it, is a life that’s not worth living.” Peter simply stared in shock at Rocket. “Rocket, what are you-”

“Shut it Quill, I don’t wanna hear nothing out of you till I'm done, got it?” The man simply nodded his head. “I get these stupid dumb thoughts about you, and I try to get rid of them.” Rocket says Slumping where he stood. “But that only made them come back stronger, So I just keep ignoring them, then one day it finally hit me, that I desperately wanted it, wanted you of all people.” Rocket shakes his head and looks down at his han- paws, paws not hands. “So I just kept wishing I was someone else, anyone but me, every single night. Maybe then I'd have a chance.”

Rocket doesn't look at Peter, afraid of what he might see. Disgust maybe, horror. So he keeps going. “So I started to pretend, that I was okay, but you should know by now that’s a load of shit.”

“Groot figured it out, tried to help, but nothing helped, nothing will help because ill keep wishing I was anyone but me.” Rocket lets out a humorless laugh. “Shits gotten so bad that every time I think of it, my chest gets a bit tight, like I'm not strong enough to breath without you.” He looks up at Peter, who looks slightly dazed. “How fuckin sad is that? I'm so weak for ya that I find it hard to breath without you.”

“I kept trying to tell you.” He says in a shushed voice. “Every night for the past month I tried, but I just stood outside your door alone. Id run back to my room and crawl back under the stupid covers and wish that I had you with me.” Rocket felt his eyes begin to sting. “But you aren’t, you wont, and I keep wishing I was someone else, even right now.”

“Rocket-”

“Shut it Quill I ain’t done yet.” Rocket snaps. Peter just gives the male a sad look before nodding for him to continue. “Its gotten to the point where I'm jealous of Gamora, I know she ain't interested, but the fact that she gets that kind of attention from you and I don’t? It makes me feel like I'm falling apart inside.”

He rubbed at his eyes, tears brimming at the edges. He wouldn’t cry, he wasn’t some pansy that got all teary over stupid stuff like this. Except he was.

“Every night I'd curl up against my stupid flarkin pillow, and I'd pretend I'm holding on to you, and it felt like my insides had started to bleed when I woke up and it wasn’t you next to me.”

He slowly walks to Peter, who had sat down on his bed. “There, I told everything. I'm some weird freak that fell in love with some idiot who calls himself the “Star Dork” or whatever.” he glares. “I'll pack my shit and me n' Groot will head out, I'm sure you don’t want to see-ack!” Rocket was suddenly unceremoniously picked up and tossed on to Peters bed. “Wha-?”

Was all Rocket could say before Peter wrapped him up in an all encompassing hug. “I don't want you going anywhere.” Peter says. “Not without me.”

“Peter, you aren’t...mmf!?” Rocket felt a warmth build inside of him. Peter Quill was kissing him. Slowly, Peter pulled away from him, but Rocket wanted more, He pressed against Peter as best as he could and chased his lips, doing his best to imitate the action.

They broke the kiss, only for the need to breath. “Who says that I'm not attracted to a foul mouthed Raccoon?” Peter laughs. “I'm not bothered by you being a Raccoon you know, I've had one night stands with weirder things.”

Rocket presses his head in to Peters chest, taking in the scent he's longed after for so long. “I'm going to mess this up Peter, you’ll be my first for everything. Not many people can think of me as anything but some...animal.” Peter holds on to the smaller male a little tighter. “The only animals in those situations are them, besides I know you're a hell of a lot smarter then any of them.” Rocket simply snorts a small laugh. “I'm smarter then anyone in the stupid galaxy. You most of all, you're being stupid going after me....just don't wise up.”

Peter laughs and smiles. “Don't think this is something I want to get wise about the, cause you and me, looks like we're stuck with each other.”

Rocket smiles at the thought, a genuine smile. “Still plan on leaving?” Peter says with a hint of amusement. “Nah, besides, what would you guys be without me n' Groot eh? The three of ya sure as hell cant build anything like I can.” Peter nods sagely. “True, and you'd miss us any way.”

Rocket simply holds on to Peter tighter. “Maybe I would, but you'll never catch me saying that.” The night dragged on like that, the two talking and growing comfortable with each other, and in the future, grow in to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What is with me and doing hurt/fluff for these two. I just love it way too much.


End file.
